October 9, 2018 Smackdown results
The October 9, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 9, 2018 at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. Summary After Becky Lynch got herself intentionally disqualified during her title match against Charlotte Flair at WWE Super Show-Down this past Saturday, the champion and challenger once again collided for the gold. This time, however, The Irish Lass Kicker would lose her title if she was once again disqualified. The two bitter rivals picked up where they left off on Saturday, trading wicked haymakers at a breakneck pace. Both Superstars began to feel the ramifications of their recent ruckuses and were scrapping with everything they had to get an edge. At one point, Lynch grabbed her title and was seemingly ready to hightail it out of the arena. Charlotte would have none of it, however, and dragged her back. Becky contemplated striking Flair with the title, and the referee seemingly considered disqualifying her, but Charlotte instead continued to engage, prompting the match to carry on. After a Bexploder and a wicked suplex by Becky and Charlotte on the outside of the ring, respectively, the two continued to slug it out and lost track of the referee's 10-count in the heat of the battle, leading to a double count-out. As the ladies continued to brawl after the count of 10, the fight spilled to the top of the stage, and The Queen savagely speared The Irish Lass Kicker right through the LED boards attached to the entranceway. Both Superstars were down, hurt and one thing was clear: There were no boundaries to how far this rivalry could go. Jeff Hardy made his first appearance since his horrific crash and burn at WWE Hell in a Cell, and he jumped right into the fire by taking on Samoa Joe in a Qualifying Match for the WWE World Cup at WWE Crown Jewel. The Samoan Submission Machine was looking to unleash the anger he was harboring after coming up just short in his quest for the WWE Title at WWE Super Show-Down and wasted no time looking to batter his smaller opponent. Hardy would refuse to stay down though, rallying back on Joe every chance he could. At the height of the action, Joe seemed to re-tweak the knee he had injured against AJ Styles this past Saturday, and Jeff aggressively targeted the injured body part, even as the referee tried to pry him away from Joe. The relentless Hardy almost seemed like a different person as he continuously attacked the weakness. Soon, the official deemed that The Samoan Submission Machine was too harmed to continue, leading to him calling for the bell and awarding the match to Jeff Hardy via referee stoppage. The Charismatic Enigma was back, and he seemed like a changed daredevil after his Hell in a Cell experience. “Miz TV” welcomed WWE Champion AJ Styles and Daniel Bryan, the Superstars who will square off for the WWE Title at WWE Crown Jewel in four weeks. Bryan first razzed The A-Lister about his two-minute-and-change victory over him at WWE Super Show-Down this past Saturday before, naturally, The Miz tried to twist Bryan and Styles’ words (that were firmly rooted in mutual respect) to pit them against one another. However, as the intensity revved up and The Beard and The Phenomenal One began to focus on their clash in Saudi Arabia, it was clear that neither will be coming into WWE Crown Jewel expecting to do anything other than walk out as WWE Champion. It appeared that a war of words was potentially brewing, but just when it seemed like tensions were escalating, the two Superstars came to agree that punching Miz in the face is, well, awesome. This did not please The A-Lister in the slightest, prompting him to lambast both Bryan and Styles and then claim he would challenge the winner of the WWE Crown Jewel title bout. He then declared that Styles should first focus on tonight because he was about to go one-on-one with the Superstar that defeated The “Yes!” Man just last week, Shelton Benjamin ... next! Looking to continue his winning ways after claiming a monumental victory over Daniel Bryan last week (albeit with an assist by The Miz), Shelton Benjamin squared off with AJ Styles in a thriller on SmackDown LIVE. With The Miz and Bryan both on commentary speaking about The Beard's upcoming WWE Championship Match against Styles as well as their ongoing issues, all eyes were on Styles to see if he could quell the surging Shelton. The Phenomenal One and Benjamin captivated the WWE Universe with a match that had everything from technical mastery to awe-inspiring aerial attacks. Benjamin applied pressure, but Styles wore Benjamin down with the Calf Crusher and soared through the skies to crack his opponent with the Phenomenal Forearm for the win as The “Yes!” Man approvingly applauded from ringside. Following the shocking reveal of the first part of the “One Night in Milwaukee” video that featured Lana saying “I want you” to Aiden English last week, English teased revealing the rest of the footage with a proposition to The Bulgarian Brute attached. The Mozart of Mayhem suggested that he would destroy the video and never reveal its contents if Rusev simply left Lana and reunited Rusev Day with him. Anguished, The Super Athlete thought about it for a moment as Lana protested, and Rusev decided that he wanted to see the rest of the video. English hemmed and hawed, but The Ravishing Russian chimed in that if he didn't show it, she would. Aiden mocked Lana and said it would be impossible for her to do so, except it wouldn't ... because she easily hacked him, due to his password being I-Heart-Rusev. The rest of the supposedly salacious video revealed that it actually wasn't salacious at all, as Lana simply told The Rembrandt of Rage that she wanted him to know how much his efforts meant to her and Rusev. The exposed English still brazenly made an advance to Lana, telling her she can have an “Aiden Night” whenever she gets tired of “Rusev Days,” which prompted Rusev to charge the ring, get some licks in and chase him away. There would be no warming up in the bullpen for Big Show as he made his grand return to the ring on SmackDown LIVE, taking on Randy Orton in a WWE World Cup Qualifying Match. In his first match in over a year, Big Show was the same colossal force he's always been, and The World's Largest Athlete looked as crisp and powerful as ever. The Apex Predator, however, survived an onslaught, even kicking out of a ring-rattling Choke Slam. Orton wisely evaded the Knockout Punch, and after poking Big Show in the eye when the referee's view was obstructed, The Viper connected with a massive RKO for the win, punching his ticket to the WWE World Cup, where the best in the world will be determined. Results ; ; *Becky Lynch © vs. Charlotte Flair ended in a Double Count Out in a WWE SmackDown Women's Championship Match (23:01) *Jeff Hardy defeated Samoa Joe via referee stoppage in a WWE World Cup Qualifying Match (7:51) *AJ Styles defeated Shelton Benjamin (8:14) *Randy Orton defeated Big Show in a WWE World Cup Qualifying Match (9:20) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Becky Lynch vs. Charlotte Flair 10-9-18 SD 1.jpg 10-9-18 SD 2.jpg 10-9-18 SD 3.jpg 10-9-18 SD 4.jpg 10-9-18 SD 5.jpg 10-9-18 SD 6.jpg Jeff Hardy vs. Samoa Joe 10-9-18 SD 7.jpg 10-9-18 SD 8.jpg 10-9-18 SD 9.jpg 10-9-18 SD 10.jpg 10-9-18 SD 11.jpg 10-9-18 SD 12.jpg MizTV 10-9-18 SD 13.jpg 10-9-18 SD 14.jpg 10-9-18 SD 15.jpg 10-9-18 SD 16.jpg 10-9-18 SD 17.jpg 10-9-18 SD 18.jpg AJ Styles vs. Shelton Benjamin 10-9-18 SD 19.jpg 10-9-18 SD 20.jpg 10-9-18 SD 21.jpg 10-9-18 SD 22.jpg 10-9-18 SD 23.jpg 10-9-18 SD 24.jpg Aiden English presents "One Night in Milwaukee" 10-9-18 SD 25.jpg 10-9-18 SD 26.jpg 10-9-18 SD 27.jpg 10-9-18 SD 28.jpg 10-9-18 SD 29.jpg 10-9-18 SD 30.jpg Randy Orton vs. The Big Show 10-9-18 SD 31.jpg 10-9-18 SD 32.jpg 10-9-18 SD 33.jpg 10-9-18 SD 34.jpg 10-9-18 SD 35.jpg 10-9-18 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #999 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #999 at WWE.com * Smackdown #999 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:2018 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results